Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season
Only June 01 2013 00:00:00 UTC until the Atlantic hurricane season starts... Future start Coming in slightly more than one month :D.--Isaac829 19:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Could be earlier than that Isaac as the Euro,cmc and Gfs are hinting and actually showing sub tropical storm Andrea near the Florida coast in a week.even though is not likely it could very well happen.Allanjeffs 14:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Looks kinda interesting, if this happens, it would be the second straight year with pre-season activity, like 2007-2008. While I think it'll be a while until we see Andrea, it's not out of the question we could see pre-season activity. No invests thus far this year; the last two seasons had some pre-season invests, including one that almost developed in early February last year. Ryan1000 15:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I spy with my little eye...a blob in the GOM. This might have a chance if it doesn't crash into Florida. Ryan1000 12:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: That it would crash it would I think after it cross Florida it may have a chance.Allanjeffs 16:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Meh, it's dead. Andrea will come later on. Ryan1000 18:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Actually Ryan right now after Crossing Florida it looks the best it ever have if wasn`t for the front coming we may actually get something.Allanjeffs 20:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, because of the front, I don't see much from this. The weather pattern this year is odd, with record heat, rain, and even snow in May, but I really don't know what the hurricane season will have in this ENSO-neutral season. The jetstream is in an odd position in the central U.S, but I don't know what this will mean for U.S. landfalls or impacts as 2013 progresses. 2005 was also ENSO-neutral, but that year had perfect conditions year round; it just didn't stop. I doubt 2013 will be like 2005, but it's not impossible. Ryan1000 15:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: The Atlantic hurricane season has begun! AndrewTalk To Me 00:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: 5and a half ours for me for the season to start.Allanjeffs 00:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Betting pools Atlantic and East Pacific. We have some new sections this year, and a modification for the pressure section for ranges of pressures instead of specific numbers. Also, the Hall of Fame is open, in case anyone wants to put their thoughts there. Ryan1000 22:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) August Has (officially) begun, but nothing is active as of now. Ryan1000 06:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) The NHC is now issuing experimental GTWO's which predict a tropical cyclone's formation probability in the next five days. Also, the Saharan Air Layer is very intense right now over the Atlantic. We probably will not get another tropical cyclone for another week or so. AndrewTalk To Me 16:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yep, there's a dust storm over the Sahara right now and that will slow down Cape Verde activity for the next week or two. But this isn't any different from 2007 or 2010. We will have a lot of waves in the late weeks of August and September that could develop by then. Ryan1000 17:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) AOI.Near Lesser Antillies Near 0% as of now, though some models are picking up on this in the long run. Could be something to watch. Ryan1000 13:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC) This AOI is in unfavorable conditions. It might take several days for it to develop. AndrewTalk To Me 15:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) All the models develop this or another aoi that develop in the southwestern caribbean.supposedly it will move into Nic/Hon border or it will move north into the eastern Gulf of Mexico.Allanjeffs 18:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : It could become TS Erin in the Western Caribbean, but I doubt it'll do much anyways. Ryan1000 19:20, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Now 10%, for the next 2 and 5 days. Ryan1000 00:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking this MIGHT become Erin by the 12th or 13th if she can battle wind shear, then activity post-Erin will explode. We'll probably get Jerry by the end of the month. If I have to be honest, Erin might be another minimal tropical storm. We'll see the big ones after Fernand. (Gabrielle might become one, definitely Humberto because of sluggish activity and possibly Ingrid and Karen.) after all, the SAL has moved to Houston... Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 01:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) This AOI is still in unfavorable conditions. I doubt any major explosion will happen yet. Also, I think ending at Jerry for August is a little too much. I think we will end at Fernand or Gabrielle at month's end, similar to 2010 and 2003. AndrewTalk To Me 01:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this will do much, but it could become Erin in the Western Caribbean. Anyway, I think this month will stop at either Gabrielle ''or ''Humberto. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 14:54, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with Stevie on this one. I wouldn't underestimate the season yet. Jerry is only a possibility. We are definitely gonna see the great hum by the end of the month, at the very least. Just my opinion. 10% Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 16:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I have also changed my prediction of the big one. I used to think ingrid would be the bad one... But it has changed to Gabrielle or that humberto one. Sluggish activity, that's all. This month will en at about humberto now. Or if we are really lucky ingrid. (Note I'm typing this on an iPhone.) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 16:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : "I" names are cursed; they've always seemed to have done something bad, at least since 2001, every original "I" name from then on out got retired barring Isaac from last year, which came so close. Then again, every season is different, although "I" names almost always seem to be at the core of the season these days. Ryan1000 21:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : The Atlantic is about to get into gear base on the GFS anter Ivo and Juliette the gfs is showing 5 storms in the Atlantic 3 of them near the cape verdes.Allanjeffs 05:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I've been watching a few waves near Cape Verde; some of them look prime to develop, but it'll just take some time for the dry air to get out of the way. Ryan1000 13:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: This AOI is off the TWO! [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 16:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) AoI: Western Gulf of Mexico 10%/10%. Not likely to become much, but it's worth pointing out. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 12:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think this will become anything. It's just another random AOI. [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 15:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ummmmm I think it will- by a few days. If it does then erin will be a weak ts. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 15:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, just another random AOI and it shouldn't develop at all. I'm more concerned about a few Cape Verde waves, but that's a different story for a different day. Ryan1000 16:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Frankly speaking I am getting sick and tired of no development thanks to sal dry air high wind shear etc. If there isn't any activity come last week of the month then it'll be hella inactive bust. Goddamn. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 19:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just wait 3 to 5 days more and a real aoi will appear in the western Caribbean sea or gulf of Mexico.Allanjeffs 21:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) This is a completely random AOI. I do not expect any development at all from the system, especially since it is near Mexico. Also, Liz, there still is a little window left for 2013 to explode. 1950, 2010, and 2001 were all dud seasons at this point, but then exploded within the coming weeks. However, I will agree catching up to 1933 or 2005 is out of the question. Also, today (August 10) is climatologically the date for a season's first hurricane to form. AndrewTalk To Me 22:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) And now down to a near 0% chance as it moves inland. The Atlantic is a dud season. It is August 11 (UTCwise), and we have not produced a single hurricane. Hopefully, we can see an explosion of activity in the coming week. AndrewTalk To Me 23:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. I knew it. Weather channel said next week well have an explosion of activity as some funny thing from the pacific comes. Humberto will be the last storm of August. Goodbye active Atlantic hurricane season. We're finished. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 00:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Liz, that Weather Channel (TWC) prediction has to come true, or else we will be stuck with a colossal dud season this year in terms of intensity. Look at how dead this season has been. Four storms is not bad for an Atlantic season at this time of the year, but if you look beyond the total storms, you will find how active we really are. For example, check out the accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) of 2013. It is 6.555. That is bad enough, but out of four storms, this means the ACE per storm is 1.64. That is nothing but pathetic for an Atlantic season. For comparison, 2011 had an ACE per storm of 6.64, 2007's was 4.8, and 1970's was 3.4. In addition, the pace of the storms this year is actually quite fast, but if we want to see a 1995, 1933, or 2005 type season, we are nowhere near their paces. 2005 already had nine tropical storms, three hurricanes, and two major hurricanes at this point of the season. 1933 had five tropical storms and two hurricanes by now. 1995 had six tropical storms and three hurricanes. 2011 had five tropical storms at this point, with two more forming in the next four days. 2008 had five tropical storms, two hurricanes, and a major at this point. 1916 had five tropical storms, three hurricanes, and two major hurricanes at this point. All these examples illustrate how fast 2013 is really progressing. Furthermore, what the storms have done illustrate the dearth of activity. None of the season's four storms have been in any way memorable. Dorian may have delayed his inevitable death by surprising us, but he was otherwise the epic fail of the epic fails. Chantal looked promising to be a bad storm for Hispaniola, but she just died of a wind shear heart attack before she did anything. Barry was a tropical storm that flooded up Central America and Mexico, but he did not kill many people and also could not punch up damage totals. Andrea caused hype in many regions, but she was not any worse than Barry. I know we can not judge June or July activity, but it is becoming clear 2013 will be a re-2011 intensitywise, unless it pulls a 2001 at the last minute. Also, I think CSU overpredicted the number of storms forming this year. Eight hurricanes and three major hurricanes seems like a good estimate, but 18 storms? We are going to have to go insane, and I mean 2010 insane, to reach that number. If we are going to have a memorable season this year, the Atlantic needs to pick up the pace, and TWC better be correct. Also, that "funny thing" from the Pacific is the Madden-Julian Oscillation (MJO), by the way. Regarding this AOI, it will just slam into Mexico and die. AndrewTalk To Me 01:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : Four named storms isn't that bad for this time of year to be honest. 2010 didn't get to Danielle until August 21 and that year still got to be a very active season, with 19 storms, 12 canes, and 5 majors. We got 4 storms before August this year, which is pretty darn impressive for an Atlantic season (last year had 4 before July, an all-time record, but nothing after that until Ernesto in August), and last year got to 19 named storms as well. We just need to have 5 named storms in each of August, September, and October and voila, yet another season with 19 named storms. We could also pull a 2010-ish September (with 8 named storms) and possibly even run the table. This season is still well ahead of schedule, and there are a few Cape Verde waves right now that could become our next few storms in a week or so. 2013 is well above-normal as of now and we very well still have the potential to go the way of the past few seasons and tie for the 3rd most active year ever this season. Ryan1000 02:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : This AOI has slammed into Mexico. Oh well, it is dead. Liz is probably really annoyed this failed, but if TWC's activity upsurge prediction comes true, we could easily become active in the blink of an eye starting next week. AndrewTalk To Me 12:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Foop. I knew it. Mjo sucks. Well get erin next week then... From gabby onwards it'll be active again... (Aug 25ish) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 13:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 92L.INVEST AOI: Caribbean A new AOI has popped up in the Caribbean. This looks to become Erin not too long from now. The Africa wave should be Fernand. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 20:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes this will probably be td 5 or Erin depends on how much it strength and that wave to leave Africa,Fernand.Allanjeffs 20:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It currently has a 10% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours and a 20% chance of formation in the next five days. Any development of this AOI will be very gradual in pace. AndrewTalk To Me 21:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #SWAGGALICIOUS. I AM SO PROUD OF ERIN AND FERNAND :D Should become Erin by the 16th, wave should become Fernand by the 20th. Gabby might come by the 24th, Humberto by the 28th. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 22:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : I agree, Liz. The effects of the SAL are over. This AOI is now at a 30% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next five days. The Atlantic is on the verge of becoming as insane as 1995, 2005, and 2010 all were. Conditions are getting more conductive for tropical cyclone development. Also, today (August 13) is climatologically the date for an Atlantic season's third storm to develop. We are currently one tropical storm above that number, but we are three days behind the normal date of a season's first hurricane. Then again, 2010 and 1969 both only had one hurricane at this point, Alex and Blanche, respectively, and both seasons ended with 12 hurricanes. I think we will get at least seven hurricanes this year. AndrewTalk To Me 01:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, this season is about to kick into gear real soon. The Saharan Air Layer won't hold up all of the waves coming into the Atlantic over the next several days. A few models are expecting an explosion of storms in the next week, and given the current conditions, I wouldn't be surprised if that happens. With regards to this AOI, this should become a TS in the GoM or Westernmost Caribbean, but not much stronger than that. It has an outside chance of becoming a hurricane, but I seriously doubt that will happen. Ryan1000 01:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: This system now has a 20% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 48 hours and a 30% chance in the next five days. Although conditions will support marginal development in the Caribbean Sea, once the AOI hits the Gulf of Mexico, conditions will get less supportive. Now I doubt Erin will remain strong, and add it will just add on to our parade of tropical storms. Also, this could be the first Erin to become an epic fail. 1989's Erin is not an epic fail because it attained hurricane intensity. 1995's Erin is a win for passing over Disneyland. 2001's Erin is a win because it became a major. 2007's Erin is a win for reintensifying hundreds of miles inland. AndrewTalk To Me 18:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Still at 30% for the next 2 and 5 days. Ryan1000 09:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Not anymore! An area of low pressure could be forming from this AOI. According to the latest NHC GTWO, it now has a 50% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next two days and a 60% chance in the next five days. As it trekks towards the Yucatan Peninsula, additional development is possible. A good analouge for this storm, in my opinion, would be 2007's Tropical Storm Erin. AndrewTalk To Me 13:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 92L.INVEST Per Allan's post below, this AOI is invested. AndrewTalk To Me 13:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : 60% for the next 5 days, I think this'll become Fernand, but if NHC recon finds a close circulation tomorrow it'll be Erin first. Ryan1000 17:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Up to 60% chance for the next 48 hours and could be tropical depression before the plane arrives,just like with Sandy.Allanjeffs 17:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: 70% for the next 5 days, and 80% for the Cape Verde disturbance. Close race, not sure who'll be named first at this point. Ryan1000 17:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks like the invest is gaining some vorticity to the north. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 19:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 93L.INVEST AOI: Exiting Africa THANK YOU ERIN! Here we go! TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL 800 PM EDT SUN AUG 11 2013 FOR THE NORTH ATLANTIC...CARIBBEAN SEA AND THE GULF OF MEXICO... TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION IS NOT EXPECTED DURING THE NEXT 48 HOURS. OTHER SYSTEMS WITH FORMATION POTENTIAL BEYOND 48 HOURS... AN AREA OF LOW PRESSURE IS EXPECTED TO FORM ACROSS THE NORTHWESTERN CARIBBEAN SEA OR THE SOUTHERN GULF OF MEXICO BY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY...AND ENVIRONMENTAL CONDITIONS ARE FORECAST TO BECOME SOMEWHAT CONDUCIVE FOR DEVELOPMENT DURING THAT TIME. THIS SYSTEM HAS A LOW CHANCE...NEAR 0 PERCENT...OF BECOMING A TROPICAL CYCLONE DURING THE NEXT 48 HOURS...AND A LOW CHANCE...20 PERCENT...OF BECOMING A TROPICAL CYCLONE DURING THE NEXT 5 DAYS. && FIVE-DAY FORMATION PROBABILITIES ARE EXPERIMENTAL IN 2013. COMMENTS ON THE EXPERIMENTAL FORECASTS CAN BE PROVIDED AT... http://WWW.NWS.NOAA.GOV/SURVEY/NWS-SURVEY.PHP?CODE=ETWO $$ FORECASTER STEWART Off storm2k. Not on the two but will come soon. YEEESSSSSS ERINNNNN : DRaraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 23:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) The inactivity period is coming to an end. By August 15, I expect a tropical depression from this system. Guys, get prepared for a 1995, 2005, or 2010 type explosion. AndrewTalk To Me 00:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : I have a bad feeling about this... Ryan1000 00:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : Why is this the Aoi near Africa this is the Aoi supposedly near the gulf and the one I was talking about that has a chance of becoming Erin by the end of the week.The wave that is going to leave Africa in 3 days is supposedly Fernand.Allanjeffs 03:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I think this might become Erin. After that, we could see Fernand as soon as August 20. The Atlantic is about to explode in the coming weeks! [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 15:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :: This AOI is on the TWO! It has a 10% chance of tropical cyclone development in the next 48 hours and a 20% chance in the next five days. Conditions will be favorable for some development before it moves into a stable enviornment. Also, I will point out the 'F' letter on this list is a very luckily cursed name. Of all the four occasions this letter has been used, the 'F' storm (Felix) attained hurricane intensity, and three of those four hurricanes became majors. 1989's Felix was a Category 1 that stayed at sea and was pretty much a fail. However, 1995's Felix was a monster Category 4 that threatened huge portions of the U.S. East Coast. Moreover, 2001's Felix was a Category 3 that was like Erin '01 or Ophelia '11, starts off weak, dies, comes back to life, and becomes a major. Furthermore, 2007's Felix exploded to a Category 5, trashed Nicaragua, and broke a seasonal record - only season to have multiple Category 5 landfalls. Also, coincidentally, Felix '95 formed the same way. Our 'F' storm should be just as impressive as 2007's or 1995's 'F' was. AndrewTalk To Me 18:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Expect this to become Erin or Fernand,I believe Fernand as the area near Africa would probably attain ts status first.Allanjeffs 18:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry the header ended up that way Allan. This page format pisses me off sometimes. Anyways, I expect both this and the AOI in the Caribbean to develop into Erin and Fernand. Not sure if it'll be in that order though. I think the Caribbean disturbance will develop first, but I don't know how this one will evolve in the coming days. Ryan1000 19:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ryan no prob,Btw we have 93L but I don`t want to make the header because I don`t want to have the same problems as before.Allanjeffs 03:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 93L.INVEST I did it,and its now 40% expect this to become Erin before the one in the Caribbean,The atlantic has just explode.Allanjeffs 05:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Looks like this one's in pretty favorable conditions, it might become Erin first, but I expect the Caribbean disturbance to develop too. The Atlantic is about to take off. This is at 50% for the next 5 days. Ryan1000 09:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Up to 60% might become Erin pretty soon.92L is up to 50% but I don`t see the header of the storm.Allanjeffs 12:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It's kind of a race to see which one is to become Erin first. The second place winner gets Fernand. I think the Caribbean invest will become Erin first due to the more favorable conditions. The wave off Africa should be Fernand, our first hurricane of the season potentially. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 14:12, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually I believe the wave near Africa will be Erin is strengthening prettty fast,and the AOI in the caribbean is also getting better organize.if the wave develops this afternoon into a td it might steal the name Erin but tomorrow afternoon the nhc is flying into the caribbean system so it might be name first too.Allanjeffs 14:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) This is an unsual situation. This also happened between Isidore and Josephine in 2002. Both storms formed as depressions at almost the same time on September 17, and actually became tropical storms at the same time. In the end, the system closer to land was named Isidore and the storm further away from land was named Josephine. I want the African wave to become Fernand so it can continue the 'F' hurricane curse on this naming list, as I stated above. AndrewTalk To Me 15:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) This looks like a race to see which one will become Erin first. Anyway, I think that the Caribbean wave will be Erin, and the African wave will become Fernand soon after. I got a slightly bad feeling about the Caribbean wave, [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 15:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Like "I" names, every original "F" name on the naming list has been retired except those of last year's naming list (Florence and Isaac). This one has gotten a lot better organized. Now I'm thinking this will become Erin before the Caribbean wave becomes Fernand, but if NHC recon finds a closed low-level circulation in the Caribbean wave tomorrow it'll be Erin first whether we like it or not. Ryan1000 17:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Up to 70% and might become a td later today.Allanjeffs 17:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: At this point I'm not really sure which will be named or numbered first, they're both really well organized and they probrably will become TD's or TS's by tomorrow, if not later today. Ryan1000 17:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Organization has improved, and this invest has a 80% chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next five days. Assuming both invests are classified at the same time, I think this wave would be numbered Tropical Depression Six. AndrewTalk To Me 18:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance We have enough storms in this season to start this section (four), but nothing is worth retiring so far. My predictions: Andrea - 1% - It affected a variety of regions, but it is not going. Barry - 0.5% - If Arlene was not retired for affecting the same regions as Barry did, it is not going as well. Chantal - 0.1% - One death does not cut it in this case. Dorian - 0.01% - Just for regenerating after everyone said it was done. AndrewTalk To Me 00:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- STO12's Predictions *ANDREA: 20% Caused some impact to Florida and the southeast, but not significant enough for a retirement. *BARRY: 15% Torrential rains in Central America, but not enough impact to sustain a retirement. *CHANTAL: 5% Caused very little impact to the windward islands, no retirement for Chantal. *DORIAN: 5% No impact to land as a tropical storm. It's remnants and regenerated tropical depression status did more. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 01:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :But what about its remnants? Wouldn't the remains of Dorian have a possibility to cause at least some impact/damage? Jeffrey1998 (talk) 04:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, Dorian's remnants have a 10% chance of coming back. He still has a chance to do something. Ryan1000 10:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::You honestly think Dorian is going to regenerate? I don't and it's at 0% right now, so I was correct. Dorian was a fail to me, its remnants didn't do anything big. -.- [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 23:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I said that two days ago, when it had a chance of regenerating. But now, he's dead. Dorian never did jack sh!t. Ryan1000 03:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Here's my predictions! *Andrea - 5% - Caused some impact to the southeast, but too little impact for retirement. *Barry - 1% - Affected Mexico, but it will not be retired. *Chantal - 0.1% - Caused very little impact. *Dorian - -∞% - Hell no! [[User:Steven09876|'Steven09876']] [[user talk:Steven09876|'(Talk to Me!!!)']] 16:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RyanK is here: *Andrea - 2% - Not much different from Alberto '06. Caused some flooding, but nothing severe. *Barry - 2% - Just like Bret '05. Some damage, some deaths, but for Mexico, it's not enough to warrant retirement. *Chantal - 1% - I was hoping to see more from Chantal, but it fell flat on it's face in the open Caribbean...Still, give it a 1% for the death in the Dominican Republic. *Dorian - 0% - It tried and failed. That's all for now. Ryan1000 16:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) BONJOUR, CA VA? *Andrea = 5%. She did cause a bit of hype along the northeast but her impacts were not life-threatening, just too petty. *Barry = 1%. That name did give me the creeps when I first saw it on the list but he is nothing more than a candidate for 2019's hurricane list. *Chantal = 0%. That was absolutely dreadful. *Dorian = -∞%. What the bloody hell was that? ''' Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, want your bad romance! 17:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Mid-season predictions This is the time of the season when CSU and NOAA issue their mid-season forecasts for the remainder of the season. To concide with their recent predictions, I will release my personal mid-season predictions in this section. If anyone else would like to have a say in the activity for the rest of this Atlantic hurricane season, please feel free to post it here. For the remainder of the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season, I predict: '''16 named storms (Pablo), 7''' hurricanes, '''3 major hurricanes, and an ACE of 155. The 2013 Atlantic hurricane season has had a very weak start. Although we have had four tropical storms, none of them have been strong or destructive. My previous prediction called for 21 named storms, 13 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricane. However, this forecast assumed June and July would be hectic. In reality, these two months were pathetic. A good analouge for this season, in my opinion, would be 2003, 2007, or 2010. All three of these seasons had sluggish June-Augusts, but then imploded in September. 2013 is poised to do the same. Also, I think we could see a re-Isabel or re-Ivan this season. In addition, it should be noted both 2003 and 2007 had a power outage of strong storms. 2007 had plenty of storms (fifteen), but only one storm (Dean) lasted longer than a week. 2003 had three impressive major hurricanes (Fabian, Isabel, and Kate), but was otherwise a dud season, minus Juan. I think 2013 will also be devoid of many strong system. This is why my forecast calls for a truckload of storms, but a disproportionate amount of hurricanes. AndrewTalk To Me 16:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Andrew 2013 has been extremely active.It already has 4 name storms.2010 have Danielle until August 21 so give it a chance.I believe we are going to get between 16 to 17 names storms 8 to 9 hurricanes and 4 to 5 majors.Allanjeffs 19:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) : I think we'll get a very active season this year; my predictions in my blog could actually be lackluster, I wouldn't be surprised if we get an explosion of activity in late August and September and possibly even run the table this year. I'm predicting a total of 18-21 named storms, 7-11 hurricanes, and 3-6 majors. The heart of the season is still yet to come. Don't lose hope for this year just yet. Ryan1000 19:20, August 7, 2013 (UTC)